


perfect acting

by trouserhouser



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Acting, Crushing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouserhouser/pseuds/trouserhouser
Summary: in which Max is wandering around in cluelessness
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. I dare you to fight me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is the first part of a two-chapters-story.
> 
> Enjoy during isolation :)

His sheepishly smile annoyed the hell out of him. He didn’t know what happened between them, in which circumstance they were in and how they got into that place.

_I’m going to save you my dear. I have no clue but there might be a solution._

He had lied. He did _exactly_ know what was going on, how this would turn out, but he didn’t save him. He never did.

He could support him, but it was too risky for him and his reputation. His goddamn _reputation_. The only thing important enough to live for. He wouldn’t let things catch fire, however he was a sneaky man, which’s only desire was to save his one arse.

Cold square blocks of dark eyes watched him. He was ready to pull the trigger, one wrong movement and he’d snap, he swore. His opponent had the nerves, he always got stronger once than Max, but Daniel had balls bigger than his pride. He glanced at the staircase… _would he_? Max couldn’t think straight because Daniel already had his lips on Max’s.

“I dare you to fight me, _Maxy_.” The other man backed away and clang his fingers around the steel. A crowbar. Ha! He had a gun! Max rethought the whole process and held his pistole near his own chest. One wrong movement, he swore. Again, Daniel’s pupils scanned over the staircase, but Max caught him this time. He shook his head and fixed his eyes on his enemies’ forehead. How cute will it look, if he shot a beautiful deadly bullet through his head? All the blood coming out of the wound, eyes wide open, pale face, shocked expression and spit coming out of his mouth?

“You’re freaking dead.” With a crowbar? Max chuckled. He wasn’t the one who spoke too much upon his will. He swore on silence. Letting actions speak and the speaking wipe out.

He was good in this. Great in the ways he wouldn’t show any other expression than a pokerface and occasionally a small grin. He wouldn’t wait for a wrong movement he would blow the other man’s head away. He pulled the trigger. It was locked. Fucking locked. The bastard had blocked the mechanic.

 _A crowbar._ He was basically finished. Of course, Daniel had figured him out. He had planned the whole thing in detail, even the idea not to use a gun because Max could have manipulated it. So, he chose the crowbar to be safe.

“You sicko, I’m unarmed. Stop swinging that thing around!” Max growled, threw the gun away and used his bare hands to defend himself. Daniel played around with the steel in his hand, grinned at him and then darkened his look.

Max noticed that his enemy wasn’t quite good at handling something other than a gun. His opponent missed him several times but if he hit him, he hit hard. More powerful, more force, more bitter love.

He knocked Max’s knee out, then his foot and his left elbow. He fell onto the floor and rolled over. Daniel was standing above him in every sense. His tall presence hung over him, he let himself fall on his knees and stared at Max, who was crawling on the ground. Daniel didn’t have the pride to throw the crowbar in his hand away to fight with Max one for one. No. He took out and struck. One time. Two times. Three times. Six times. Max tasted the blood in his mouth, a loosen tooth was wandering around in his mouth until he spat it out. Daniel put the crowbar under Max’s chin and forced him to look him into his dark cold eyes. Max’s hand reached for the pistole behind him. He slammed the metal in Daniels face and heard an ugly sound coming from his nose. It bled like hell. Max didn’t think that his opponent deserved this. He was always after his welfare, but he had to destroy him now.

“Daniel, I love you.” The other stood up and slammed the steel in the corner. He grabbed something out of his jacket and when Max noticed the bastard had pulled a gun, he ignored the pain streaming through his nerves and got up on his feet. One quick rush and he slapped the pistole out of his hand.

Daniel wasn’t slow, but Max had the faster feet. He threw himself on the floor, grabbed the gun and aimed at Daniel’s face. He pulled the trigger. It was unlocked. The bullet devasted his handsomeness. There was no going back. His opponent was instantly dead, but the realization didn’t hit. This whole situation seemed way too surreal and even though his eyes were running like a waterfall, he couldn’t bring himself to grieve. Max recognized that he didn’t hesitate to blow Daniel’s face away. He saw only one opportunity and went for it. Max saved himself alone, without doubt and without his enemies’ promise.

He reached for Daniel’s hand but failed: he touched nothing.

Daniel giggled.

“The other hand Max!” Max facepalmed himself and smiled at the other man.

“Sorry, can we give it another shot?” The director sighed and nodded.

Acting was Max’s passion, however he got distracted so easily. He just had some really bad blackouts and got confused with most of the scenes in which Daniel and he had to act together. Luckily Daniel was an easy-going person, so he didn’t resent him or got annoyed with his behaviour. The dark-haired man would always tell him, that he was a _mess_ and then bring him a coffee. It was a nice gesture, but every kindness of Daniel made Max overthink. He wasn’t quite sure if it was his helper syndrome or if he really liked him. Max only knew that he adored Daniel and his warmth, he spread in every room he walked in.

After ten minutes the director was delighted about the scene and they finished a long shooting day. Shortly thereafter Max was in his normal clothes again and got his make-up removed. They didn’t do much just some powder and small coverage to correct the light but getting off artificial blood is another thing. He went to the lobby, only considering a small coffee for him to stay awake. Daniel was sitting already in the seating area. It had become so well that they met here after the shooting days. They chatted eagerly and exchanged a few tips for better acting, but all their conversations were mostly superficial without any depth.

Max couldn’t say if it bothered Daniel, but he himself was affected by it for sure. He had the urge of getting to know him better, but he refused to ask him because he wouldn’t want to invade his privacy – until now.

Daniel noticed him as he walked into the lounge. Their eyes met and the brown-haired boy gifted the other his biggest grin he could imagine. His teeth were blinking, his eyes went narrow and the energy, he sent out, was contagious.

“I bought you coffee.” Daniel pointed to the yellow cup. “You wouldn’t mind if it went cold, would you?” Max watched him dead serious. He grabbed the cup and nipped. With a shocked face he put it back on the table while his tongue suffered a bit. “You’re just too eager!”

“I thought it was cold!”

“No man, it’s two minutes old.” Max punched Daniel’s shoulder playfully. In these moments he thought of the Australian as a friend. Everything seemed so effortless and easy. Max wanted to change things. They did not go beyond chatting with a coffee in their hand in a random place. Max would have liked to invite him to himself, watch movies together, go karting together, playing some boring board games together. He longed for a specific somebody in his life, he could trust and lean against. And Daniel just seemed to be the right person, no – he was the right person.

Max didn’t know where all this bravery and determination came from, but now was the right moment.

“There is this rock concert in my town, I’d love to go. Since all my friends are into trashy pop music and stuff, I thought I’d ask you, if you wanna join me?” _Perhaps? Maybe?_ Max waited eagerly for a response. Daniel’s smile didn’t disappear so that’s not bad, is it?

The blonde shuffled around on the cushion nervously, desperately waiting for an answer.

Did he expect too much out of an acting relationship? Max would have never imagined that he wanted more from an actor and colleague. He crossed a line with his sentence, he was sure, but he just couldn’t handle the curiosity, if Daniel would be down to hang out with him.

“Mate, I don’t know if I’m free.” Max felt his face expression dropping. However, he couldn’t show such a disappointing face. He had to collect his thoughts and- “Actually I wanted to ask a guy to watch a new bloody movie with me,” Daniel chuckled and added, “coincidentally, this guy is you.”

Max blinked while trying to understand the words, Daniel had spoken out loud. The other man really intended to ask Max on the same day (!), if he wanted to waste time with him.

He wasn’t really interested in attending this rock concert (rock music wasn’t even his type of music, but he knew that Daniel liked it), so they agreed on watching a thriller at Daniel’s.

Seeing the Aussie’s flat felt like a sightseeing tour. Max knew that Daniel was a high rated actor with no small budget, but he didn’t know that the man even got _taste._ In every corner was a new object, which got highly investigated by Max, because it looked so expensive and extraordinary.

“Your eyes are sparkling like stars, Max.” The brown-haired chuckled and sat down on his couch, after grabbing some popcorn from the kitchen. Max did the same but brought some distance between them. He didn’t know, if the other was comfortable with sitting close together. After a few seconds he had the answer: Daniel moved until their knees touched. It wasn’t restricting, on the other hand Max felt his body tensing next to the actor.

Even though he appreciated the time with him, he was always thinking about his looks, if he sat weird on the sofa, if he chewed too loudly or if he was too loud or too quiet in general. Daniel seemed to enjoy his company and had his unique grin on his face, which Max couldn’t drag down, even if he wanted to (which would never happen).

After the movie, Max had to go to the toilet urgently. He didn’t want to be the reason for pausing and ripping Daniel out of his satisfaction, so peeing was number one of his priority list. Number two would have been kissing Dan, but he kept that for later.

Max just wanted to ask where the toilet is, when Daniel began to tickle him. He wasn’t sure, where this was coming from, however he admired this kind of affection. Luckily, he wasn’t ticklish and Daniel stopped after noticing, that his action had no consequences.

“Can you just turn it off?”, he questioned and looked at him as if he saw an alien. Max laughed at his comment and began to tickle Daniel, who was writhing like an eel shortly after. The Aussie was overreacting like crazy, which let to him falling from the sofa to the floor. Max burst out laughing, but immediately stopped as Daniel hurried to stand up, back on his feet, to catch Max. The latter really didn’t know what he wanted to do and what his torture tactic would be, however he was sure, that he would regret getting caught. If he knew where the toilet was, he would have locked himself in it, but Daniel’s flat was big enough to be considered _a maze._ He started running down the corridor but instantly got into a dead end: the bedroom. Max didn’t want to invade Daniel’s privacy, so he let himself get caught.

The Aussie pushed him into the corner and came closer and closer. Max heart raced like hell, afraid that it would jump out the next moment. He clenched his fists and fixated the other’s chest, not bearing to look at his strong expression. Suddenly, Max was no longer self-confident. The predator had its prey.

“Any last words? I guess you’re unarmed again, huh?” Max raised his empty hands to show him that he is right, but he also assumed Daniel’s without weapons (hopefully).

“You know…that is quite an awkward situation now but I really need to use the toilet, so if I just-“

“Oh, mate. Of course, sorry.” Daniel immediately stepped to the side and navigated him to the guest bathroom. A few moments later, he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and turned the key over to get out. He only came away with a fright. Daniel was standing behind the door, waiting for him to scare the shit out of him - it worked.

“You asshole!” Max shouted and haunted Daniel through his flat. They ran into rooms and out, they nearly broke a vase (even though Daniel meant it was a cheap one), tipped over some chairs and annoyed the neighbours with a high chance. Max kept getting slower and slower, when he noticed side stinging kicking in. It was a nasty feeling, breathing hurt and Max felt pathetic for his poor sport skills.

“Already exhausted, Maxy?” Max stopped, hand staggered into the waist, and laughed it off. He was indeed not the sportiest person on earth, overwhelmed with most workouts he tried and even frustrated by his easily giving-up-spirit. If Daniel was only half as lazy as Max, he was a marathon runner.

 _You don’t need endurance for performing, you need determination._ The sentence marked Max’s head since he went to elementary school. He always tried getting the best and most popular roles in school theatre, which indeed worked, but once a boy snatched away the leading role. The protagonist was forced to run over the stage quite often and his classmate just had the better endurance. Max was outraged, stumbled to his mum and searched for comfort in her warm arms. She didn’t hug him back as Max expected her to. She looked him in the eyes seriously and spoke the sentence, which made Max to never give up in casting for a role.

However, this situation was different. He wasn’t starring for a homeless dude in a western and Daniel wasn’t a sheriff, he fell in love with (okay, maybe the last part is correct).

Still holding his hand on his chest and the other on his waist, Max gave in. Daniel won. Their little game ended with the Aussies’ bright laughter. “Ok, then.”, he only said and sighed overdramatically.

“You are aware of the fact that if I’d have had a weapon, you were dead now, right?” Obviously surprised by Max’s statement, Daniel glanced over the others body. In no matter of time, Max felt exposed under his scanning eyes and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, in the hope to hide anything. His gesture was manifestly but not subconsciously. There was no body part he was ashamed of, his legs were long, his torso slim and his arms were not too unmuscular for somebody, who never saw a gym from the inside.

As if Daniel could read his thoughts, he made an impressed facial expression and nodded slowly.

“For a dude with no words like jogging, weightlifting and fitness in his dictionary, you are actually quite fit.”

“So are you, expect that you are hitting the gym every other day. Isn’t it unfair? Training so hard to be sculptured like Adonis while knowing that I match his appearance without any effort?” Max couldn’t hold back a sarcastic comment. He was aware of Daniels humour and sure he would get away with it. The Australian countered with mimicking him.

“You sure, you don’t wanna watch a second movie with me?” Max glanced at his phone display just to convince himself that it is _really_ past the point, where he wanted to stay.

“I’d love to, but I should go right now. Thanks for everything.”

“The pleasure is mine. Get home safely.” Max was already absent. There was only his empty self standing in the doorframe, waiting for Daniel lubricating more honey around his mouth. He just nodded and waved at him, until the other closed the door too quickly for his taste.

Max didn’t achieve the promise he set himself. The second point on his priority list this night. He was exhausted from keeping a delusory perfect image throughout their encounter. He analysed Daniels behaviour, if there was any proof that he could be interested in him, but right now he was way too tired to continue.

_I have no clue but there might be a solution._


	2. Jack Daniels. Fucked Jack. Fucked Daniel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is still clueless, is there a time when he isn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas in my heard right now, thanks to quarantine I also can write them down. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> (I love comments)

Max fell out of the clouds when Daniel asked him for a second meeting. He didn’t want to put the word “date” in his mouth to smear it. The term had a special place in his vocabulary, should remain exciting and be reserved for a specific person. Daniel had less inhibitions than Max, perhaps because he didn’t think about it too much or he was tougher in general.

No matter how he turned it, Max poured enough serotonin so that he, like he shot it out of a pistol, agreed. It did not come to his mind to reconsider his answer twice. Surely it was also due to Daniel’s grin, which got even bigger after Max had spoken the words out loud.

“Peachy!” Max only realized now that he didn’t even know what the Aussie had said after “Let’s hang out together.” When? Where? Only the two of them?

He didn’t want to ask. He didn’t have the intention to drop one or two positions in Daniel’s favourite-list just because he was so inattentive.

Normally Max stuck to Daniel’s lips, absorbed each of his words and let his accent shoot through all his veins. He would close his eyes at night and think of the warm voice that seemed to envelop him consciously.

Since their movie night two weeks ago, Max no longer knew how to behave towards Daniel. He had reached a point where he doubted whether Daniel would notice anything. He was really waiting for an awkward conversation. So far, he was good.

The Aussie was much more concerned with not burning his tongue on his hot coffee than paying attention to Max, who has been chewing on his lip like an idiot since the silence kicked in.

When Daniel was finally able to enjoy his first sip, the thought burned into Max’s mind to ask about more information.

A moment later, Daniel had put the coffee aside, he continued: “So, what are we doing? I am waiting for an answer, mate.” He put his hand on Max’s shoulder and shook slightly.

In the absolute quick run, Max scoured the possibilities that were available. They could have another movie night, but that wouldn’t be as varied as he would like it to be. They could bring more action into the game and go to a theme park or play lasertag.

They could finally tick off Max’s list, which he had created a few dreams ago: karting, playing some boring board games. He noticed that he didn’t even know about Daniel’s favourite activities and hobbies. This had to change immediately.

“Tell me what you enjoy most.” Daniel watched every single face, Max gave him. He took another sip of his coffee (Max assumed it had to be lukewarm by now) and fixated the cup.

Only now did Max notice how deep Daniel’s shoulders seemed to hang today. Was he faking a smile?

The more Max was pleased that he returned the question to Daniel to leave the decision to him. He stared at the Australian impatiently, waiting eagerly for him to move his lips – his damn beautiful pink lips.

“I thought the evening was really nice last time.” Max kept replaying the words in his mind. Maybe a second movie night would be a good idea after all. He nodded to him smiling.

“Well, if that is your wish, we’ll do it.” Actually, Max was worried that it would be too boring for Daniel. If they carried on like this, however, they would still have enough time to do all the other shit.

Satisfied, Max took the last sip of his now cold coffee and put his mobile phone, which was on the side table in front of him, in his pocket.

Only when he realized that Daniel wasn’t speaking, he became unsure. With a big question mark on his face, he spotted Daniel. However, there was no further reaction from his side.

Max wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. The suddenly depressed mood unsettled him.

…

It was finally time to consult his friend about the whole situation. Daniel had been his colleague for three months now, but he hadn’t talked to anyone about his feelings.

His best friend was busy, so unfortunately, he could only facetime. It was better than nothing and actually he just wanted to hear that he shouldn’t overthink everything. His friend didn’t seem to hesitate to answer the incoming call, because their phones connected shortly after the second ring.

“Is Max in trouble again?” Pierre chuckled.

The blonde explained the whole situation, his mild crush on Daniel and their last drinking-coffee-session that went weird. Pierre has always been a good listener with a lot of empathy, who was able to put himself in the others position and understand his worries.

“Maybe he was pissed that you threw him back the decision. Perhaps he is uncreative and didn’t want to choose an activity.” Max let the words melt in his ears, but he couldn’t imagine that Daniel would think like that.

“No, that doesn’t sound like him. I rather think he is a little distressed.” Max didn’t want to ask directly. They had not yet reached the level where they would freely share their concerns.

“Hey, I’d love to help you, but I just don’t know him.” Max assured Pierre that he was always a great help to him, even if it was only sharing his thoughts. He hung up and let himself fall on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and wondered if he could ever get close to Daniel.

…

This time they had chosen Max’s flat. Daniel arrived on time, luckily, because Max heart had been racing for two hours without a rest. He didn’t necessarily want to die of an early cardiac arrest. Max thought about how he should behave towards the Aussie, because he still felt the bitter taste of the last session.

With trembling hands, he opened the door and Daniel fell right into his arms – unexpectedly. For a short time, Max was frozen, but the warmth that Daniel’s body radiated gradually melted him.

As if Daniel had burned himself, he broke up the hug and held a whiskey bottle right under the other’s nose. “I thought we were spicing up the evening a bit.”

Max laughed and took the high-percentage Jack-Daniels in his hand. Nice gesture, he thought and asked him to sit down on the couch. The Australian inspected everything thoroughly.

“I can see the difference in the payment of the gage…” Daniel was indeed a tease.

“At least I have a looser schedule than you!” Max smacked him on the head as he passed by. He quickly realized that Daniel wasn’t here for dinner. He wanted to drink and do it properly. “Is there anything to celebrate?”, he asked, as he poured the liquor into the glasses.

“Because of my oh so tight schedule, I hardly have time to party, so I thought that would be a good opportunity.” He held up his glass to toast. Then he added: “You seemed to me as a perfect drink-colleague. So, cheers!”

Max grinned widely and was just glad that Daniel was in abetter mood today than the last time he had seen him. He didn’t have to tell him that he actually hated Jacky.

Daniel still figured it out, because Max couldn’t make a straight face when he swallowed.

“Don’t be such a pussy, boy!” Daniel made a face, soaked in disappointment, and gently placed his hand on Max’s thigh. _What the fuck?_

He tried to concentrate because as soon as the warmth of his hand had spread through Max’s denim fabric, he began to struggle. Was he really that touch starved?

“I admire your choice of words, because after all, I have already drunk my first glass.” He glanced over at Daniel’s glass, which still contained at least four sips.

“Touché!“ Max glare stayed on Daniel’s white glowing teeth. He then wandered on to his full soft lips (fortunately he already knew how they felt) and finally to his brown expressive eyes. “Are you practicing for the next kiss scene?” Daniel sounded amused and completely got Max out of his concept.

_Fuck._

He couldn’t believe he had stared so shamelessly, as if Daniel were a painting and without judgment. Max opted for the good old skip reaction: insulting.

“I just wondered how I could even agree to my role if I had known I would have to kiss a face like that.” Max viewed him condescendingly. The hand on his thigh was still far too prominent.

He acted quickly and simply poured another glass of whiskey. He took a generous sip. Daniel’s hand now started squeezing his thigh. _God lord._

“If I were you, I would be happy to have the opportunity of making out with such a handsome man.” Max wanted to scream out of frustration. Daniel patted his leg and emptied his glass in one gulp. He then reached for the bottle and filled it again. “I mean a bit bi harms never.” The Australian winked.

Max had certainly not been breathing for two minutes.

“I actually find the scenes quite refreshing.”

“Refreshing?” Now Max was getting curious.

“Yes, they are quickly done, because the director is immediately satisfied with our work.” Daniel’s hand felt hotter and hotter. Max was amazed when he saw that the denim fabric was still lying between his hand and his thigh.

“I think it varied.”

“At first it was weird, but now it feels completely normal.” Daniel chuckled. He looked down at his hand, then back into Max’s face and smiled restrainedly.

Max imagined how Daniel’s pupils briefly grew bigger. He just nodded. _Same._

“Do you know what was really weird?”, his grin showed his teeth, “This one scene in the bar when I had to pull at your lower lip!” The Aussie imitated the scene by coming very close to Max and making arrangements to bite into his lip.

If Max hadn’t noticed earlier that he had forgotten how to breathe, he would realize it at the latest now, because he almost choked. He couldn’t resist a nervous giggling.

“Oh, you liked the scene?” The Aussie looked at him with anticipation.

The hand, the damn hand, he thought.

“Ah, mate I’m just messing with you.” He grinned at him like a honey cake horse.

Max could hear himself exhaling as Daniel put more distance between them and finally took his hand back. He just took a huge sip of the whiskey.

Max had just backed off from the cliff he was in front of. He was really standing on the edge. Actually, he didn’t want to make a distressed impression, but he could only force himself to laugh after this whole conversation.

The bottle of Jack Daniels was empty when Daniel left Max’s apartment.

He glared at the it and noticed he was more sober than he had hoped before the first glass.

Fucked Jack. Fucked Daniel.

Cursed crushing.

…

The shooting days ended three days later. Max couldn’t believe he had kissed Daniel’s lips for the last time. He would never forget the moment when their lips touched and he completely shut off the cameras.

For Daniel it was professional acting, for Max it was the only moments in which he could indulge in his dreams – and he would cling to these memories.

“One last coffee in our seating area?” Max nodded quickly, nostalgia already kicking in. They sat down on the comfortable cushions and waited for the waitress to bring their coffee. “If the movie reaches high popularity, we may see each other again soon.”

Max fixated the surface of the table, tried to find something interesting on it, but the crumb did not satisfy him. Perhaps he was particularly sensitive today, but who wouldn’t get weak when he falls in love, so he admitted his grieving face.

The silence was now suspiciously long, but luckily the waitress came and interrupted the silence by handing their coffee cups over. They thanked her, but Max immediately fell back into unpleasant non-talking.

Before Daniel could take the first sip, he put the coffee on the table and stared at Max. He did not react until the other took the cup out of his hand. He wanted to protest, but when he saw Daniel’s serious gaze, he closed his mouth again and let him talk.

“Okay, what’s going on with you? I see that something is not right and I really don’t want to let our last day of filming end like that. Our work doesn’t deserve this, does it?” Daniel’s voice was clear, but not harsh.

Max sighed and leaned back. Now that is what he gets from showing weakness, he cursed.

“I think it’s just a pity that it’s over now. It was fun – with you, I mean.” Daniel frowned and shook his head.

“That’s not all, isn’t it? Don’t you think I wouldn’t have noticed that you were totally weird at the end of our last evening?”, Max body tensed, “I thought it was all good between us, but apparently you’re relentless.”

“I am not…relentless!” Daniel looked at him as if Max were saying that Santa Claus existed and the earth was flat. Okay, Max had to ride out of this shit.

What did he have to lose? They had only met twice, Daniel was a busy actor with international offerings and Max would find enough jobs in which he wouldn’t have to work with him.

“I had hoped that we would be able to see each other more often, become real friends. You were right! I loved every kiss-involving scene! Damn, I think I’m even going to watch the movie five times in a row, just to reconstruct the moments in my mind! Call me pathetic and unprofessional but I really adore you.”

Max fiddled like wild with his hands in front of his face. The frustration rose again in him and he didn’t know if he handled it so well this time. The feeling even triumphed over his sense of shame, which let him to view Daniels wide eyes.

“And I thought I scared you off the last time.” He took Max by surprise. The latter nipped eagerly on his coffee. He felt Daniel’s eyes on him, they stabbed him almost, but he kinda liked it.

“If we speak so openly, I can tell you straight away that I would have preferred to have crushed you when you asked me if I would accompany you to this concert. It was hard to resist.”

Suddenly, Max could see Daniel’s white, glowing teeth again, his soft pink lips, his neatly shaved three-day beard and his small cute wrinkles around his eyes, every time he smiled so brightly.

In Max’s eyes, Daniel deserved to be looked in that way.

“Movie night?” Max’s body flared up with excitement.

“All good things are three.”

_I have no clue but there might be a solution._

_This is the solution._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of this two-chapter-story. 
> 
> If you guys want one extra part, just tell me.  
> Have to control my writing motivation!
> 
> (I still love comments)
> 
> Keep safe guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
